


Mamma

by MissAnonWrites



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Breastfeeding, Erotica, F/M, Oral Sex, breast milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnonWrites/pseuds/MissAnonWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom wants to try his wife’s (the OC) breastmilk. One thing leads to another…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamma

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what it’s like to breastfeed/have a baby, so sorry in advance for any inaccuracies.

I sat back on the sofa, the baby quietly and contentedly feeding at my chest. I was lucky - the kid was gentle and thankfully i wasn’t feeling sore today.

Tom, meanwhile had taken a fascination in the fact that my boobs were actually _leaking_. The fact he could, potentially, drink from me. Initially when i’d started breastfeeding our child, he’d watched with pride, and sweetness. However lately the look on his face was turning towards…. 

He had been eying me _darkly_ , eyes hooded, licking his lower lip.

Last night I’d been drifting off to sleep in his arms whilst he spooned me, and I faintly remember him whispering to me that he wanted to suckle me.

I think I murmured in agreement, before drifting off to sleep. And that was that.

Thinking about it now, it’s actually making me feel quite horny. And curious.

I’d never tasted my breast milk. Been so preoccupied with feeding the little one that I’d forgotten. Tom had once suggested it, but I had been too tired at the time, as well as cranky.

Now is as good a time as ever.

Our little boy rests quietly at my left breast, eyes closed gently, in the crook of my left arm. So i take my right hand and squeeze my right nipple gently, creating a dribble of milk. I quickly touch the milk with my finger and bring it to my lips. Hmmm, not bad. Rather thin in consistency, yet warm, and certainly not disgusting.

I notice a tall, dark shadow by the door and my eyes snap quickly towards it.

It’s Tom, watching with that dark expression on his face. My core clenches.

'Um, I was just curious….' I mumble, as he stalks towards me silently, and drops to his knees before me. Wordlessly, he takes my hand, and runs my fingers across the remainder of milk glistening on the underside of my breast. He then guides my fingers to his mouth and starts licking the milk from them, his gaze never moving from my eyes.

'Shit, Tom' i hiss, trying not to disturb our child. Tom simply raises an eyebrow, then lowers his eyelids and moans, my fingers still in his mouth.

He then lets my fingers slip out and shifts his head towards my chest, his eyes hungry.

He begins lapping the underside of my breast, at the remainder of milk, his soft beard brushing against my skin. I stroke his hair gently as he gazes into my eyes, and he begins to trail kisses up towards my nipple.

His lips hovver over my nipple, and he glances towards our son who is merrily feeding from me. Tom then looks back at me with a small frown, and a pleading look in his eyes.

I smile and stroke his head, guiding him onto me.

His lips surround my nipple and he slowly sucks. His eyes flutter a little, and he groans, sending vibrations through my chest, and i gasp.

"I’ve wanted.." suck

" to do this…" lap

"ever since…" kiss

"i saw you breast feed him"

'Mmmm' I involuntarily writhe my hips, making our son open his eyes with a start. 'Sorry baby,' I gently pull the child off my breast, 'I think you've had enough. Time for papa'. I wink at Tom, who lets out a low growl, and I get up to put the baby in his cradle. Tom kneels back on his heels, waiting for me.

I settle our son in its crib under a blanket. He looks pretty drowsy and full, likely to have a nap.

I start to go back to Tom, who reaches out his hand for mine as I approach him, then he guides me back to sitting on the sofa, nestling inbetween my legs.

'Hello again'… he says quietly, gravelly, almost purring.

I wrap my arms around his neck and lean forward to rest my forehead on his, looking into his deep blue crystal eyes. He looks up at me, biting his lip.

'You taste heavenly' he nuzzles his nose along mine, and i whimper.

'Can i have some more, please?' he quietly asks. I stroke along his jaw as he looks up at me, and he turns his face to lick at my fingers. 'I'm still hungry…' he breathes.

'Tom'.. i moan, and he pushes me back slightly to settle into the sofa. His mouth explores my neck, then traces down towards my nipple again, which is slightly leaking. His large warm hand holds my full breast and squeezes gently, so that more milk trickles out, and with a moan he laps at me.

I start to writhe again, and Tom holds my hips still with slight pressure from his hands. My legs then wrap themselves around his body, trying to pull him towards me.

Tom chuckles slightly, my nipple in his mouth, and look up at me with hungry eyes.

He tugs at me with his lips, stretching my nipple upwards, then lets go, leaving my nipple extended and wanting. ‘Please Tom’ i mumble, and he begins to lower himself onto the floor, my legs dropping off his waist so he can move.

My lycra skirt has shifted up, and on all fours, Tom nuzzles my legs further apart, making my skirt ride up even further, then achingly slowly strokes against my panties with his nose. ‘Fuck..’ i whisper, and start to shift my hips in time with his strokes.

A long, inquisitive finger starts to pull my panties to the side, and suddenly i feel a warm, wet, dexterous tongue lapping across my folds, slowly working a little deeper to caress my entrance and slide up to my clit.

Tom watches me from between my legs, his hands pressing down on my hip bones, as I arch my back and buck.

He begins to gently suck at my nub, and i moan loudly. He then slips his tongue inside of me, curling it slightly, trailing its tip against my wall, as if trying to clean me out.

'Fuck, fuck', i whimper and claw at the cushions at my sides.

Tom gives a contented groan, and pulls his tongue out of me.He then swiftly shifts up to bring his head to my chest and starts suckling at my nipple again.

His mouth drinks me, while he fingers my other nipple so it starts to leak milk over his hand. I tilt my head back, overwhelmed. My core is screaming for an orgasm.

Tom brings his milk-covered fingers up to my lips, and looks at me pleadingly. ‘Please taste…’ he licks one of his fingers, his eyes set on mine. ‘You need to know how good you taste…’ he whispers and kisses me warmly, my milk faintly staining the underside of his mouth, and beard.

I moan, and take one of his fingers into my mouth. He gasps and looks at me playfully, then returns to sucking my nipple.

He pauses, and looks up at me ruefully, letting his fingers trail over my breast. “I wish…” he dips his mouth to kiss my nipple, “I wish i could suckle you, and explore inside of you with my tongue… ” he playfully nips at the side of my breast with his teeth, “…and fuck you all at the same time.”

I groan and close my eyes. Then i feel his warm breath at my ear.

"You would love that, wouldn’t you," he purrs, and i writhe. "I want all of you, every taste, every part, all of you" he nuzzles into my neck.

"Damnit Tom, just…" I squirm under him, exasperated, "… _please_ ….” I hold onto his shoulders and squeeze him. He shifts his waist so that his hips are grinding next to mine, and I can feel his hard length through his trouser fabric.

"Please, what?" he breathes, gazing playfully into my eyes, relentlessly and rhythmically moving his crotch against me.

I wrap my legs against his waist again, pulling him as close as I can to me, huffing slightly in frustration.

"Would you like me to lap at your nipple again, mamma?" He glides his tongue across my jaw, silently giggling when I moan. "Or would you like me to fill you entirely?" He pushes his crotch against my fabric-covered sex, his round full tip nudging against my entrance.

"Shit, Tom, please…" I garble, clawing at his shoulders and trying desperately to press against his length, however he remains tantilisingly millimetres away from me, restraining himself.

He nuzzles his nose next to mine, as if to calm me. Or drive me even wilder.

"What shall it be?" he murmurs, grazing his mouth along my cheek

"Tom, please," I pant and struggle, "enter me, _now_ ”

He chuckles darkly and bends his head to stroke his nose along my throat, collarbone, and down towards my milk-stained breast. At the same time, he reaches down to his trousers, unzips, and takes his length in his hand, re-positioning the head by my entrance.

I feel him pull my panties to the side. I then watch as his lips kiss and suck at my leaking nipple, whilst the thick head enters me below, and in time, he sucks and slow-fucks me in tandem. My body writhes under him, feeling him consume me.

He plunges deeper inside of me, working his way gently further until he is inside me fully, and his mouth alternates between each breast, tugging and teasing my pink, extended nipples. He laps hungrily at the dribbles of milk trickling down across my ribs, still slowly moving inside of me, exploring, changing his angle by shifting his hips.

I hurl my head back in pleasure, eyes rolling back, feeling exquisite pleasure, and come undone around him.

He moves his mouth from my breasts and presses close to my body, kissing me as I moan into his mouth, and then he comes deep within my core, holding still deep inside of me as his orgasm shudders through his body.

We hold eachother gently, me still sitting on the sofa, him still on his knees on the floor, riding out our orgasms, softly kissing our throats, cheeks, foreheads, hair.

Tom slowly slides out of me, tucking himself back into his trousers, and softly smiles to himself.

"What…?" I whisper, and smile.

"I was going to ask if you fancy some milk and cookies after that."


End file.
